Changes
by rextexx
Summary: From the moment Varrick proposes to Zhu Li, both are faced with changes. They are no longer employer and assistant. But an engaged couple. [ Zhu Li x Varrick ] A collection of scenes before and after their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

The light faded from the sky. Clouds of pink and yellow covered the horizon, as she watched the sun sink down into the ocean, surrounded and embraced by steady waves of salty water that never seemed to end. It was over. They did it. A deep breath was taken as Zhu Li stood at the shore of Republic city, watching the night fall over the world once again. It was when a tear escaped her grey eyes. She couldn't tell why. Just as the wind seemed to caress her face and play with her hair, something took over inside her that let the stoic professionalism crumble instantly. Her emotions barely took over like this. But she let it happen. Salty and lonely, it tumbled down her face to fall down into the waves, where it was not a single drop anymore, but the part of something great. She was now too. She was not a single drop at the shore of life anymore. She now had him. She had the life she wanted, she wished for, her dreams had become reality so fast that it washed over her like a salty wave of this salty ocean. Her fingers touched the ring around her finger. It was not a dream anymore. It was not an idea or a wish she knew would never be accepted.  
She felt a shy hand rest on her shoulder, and she turned around, slowly, tenderly and hoping her tears were not obvious. Varrick faced her with a hint of worry on his face. But there was also deepest happiness. Contentment. Love…  
"Zhu Li…?" he gently asked. She had almost smiled, chuckled, anything, knowing that it was not anymore her sir, her Varrick, but her future husband. With a small lift of the corner of her mouth, she looked back at him. "Excuse me…" she mumbled, brushing her face clean and dry.  
"I must be a bit worn out – that's all."  
He nodded gently. Probably he understood this moment didn't require words really. They just watched the sunset for a few more moments, before his hand wandered down to hold hers, tenderly and timidly. It was yet strange and unknown to both of them, yet his heart skipped a beat once he felt hers wrapping acceptingly around his. Her fingers were so fragile and soft in his own, beautiful in every way.  
"Come on…" he gently tugged on hers. "Let's go home…"

Home. It was not anymore his home alone, but theirs. She had worked for him so many years, knew each room and each corner by heart, and yet it was truly the first time she felt secure, welcomed – and as if she belonged only here. She never let go of his hand to the moment they entered it once again and for the first time as a couple and not employer and assistant. Varrick brushed off his coat and helped her to do the same. Zhu Li gulped as she looked over the living room, the large couch and the small teatable with a single Lilly he had picked for her once in her vase. She stared at the big armchair and the many paintings hanging from the walls. Each door was shut, the floor was clean, every furniture was standing neatly; everything looked just as they had left before. Zhu Li's heart suddenly felt like someone clenched their first around it. They had gone all this way, travelled across the entire world, followed and fought for the Avatar, put their life's on the line, and now they have come back, back to a normal life – a different life for both of them.  
"It's great being back home, isn't it?" Varrick sighed. Zhu Li struggled to answer. Her hands simply rested on her chest and she nodded, her back still turned to him. Varrick noticed she was much more silent than the last few days. He could understand everything was a bit overwhelming for her right now. He never struggled with changes, he went through many on a daily basis. With a gulp, gathering his confidence, he slowly approached her, first resting his hand back on her shoulder, but even this didn't coax her into giving him an answer. With shaky hands, he gently placed them over her waist, looping them around her body, resting his chin on her shoulder. Zhu Li gasped slightly by the sudden contact. It was not that she didn't enjoy it, but – it was foreign. They only shared a kiss since then and held each other's hands.  
Her hands rested on his arms, sighing as she gently rested her body against his and leaned her head against his cheek. She needed this. She really needed someone to rest her weary body against right now.  
"I'm so happy you said yes." He whispered into her hair and Zhu Li smiled.  
"I'm glad you asked me, Si—Varrick." She corrected herself with trembles in her voice.  
Varrick looked down at her. "Zhu Li…are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes, I'm…" she started sniffling. "I'm okay."  
She never had been good at lying anyway. Varrick gently rested his hands back on her hips and turned her around to look at him. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. Not even by wiping them away.  
"Zhu Li, what's wrong? Are those tears of happiness? Please tell me you're crying of happiness."  
"I-I am happy, I'm very happy. I'm just -"

She fumbled with her glasses. "I can't believe this would ever happen."  
"What would happen?"  
"That we would come back home."  
Varrick blinked at his fiancée. Did she truly believe anything would have happened to them while being away from republic city? There were a few moments were even he was scared for his life. Or hers. But after all, they made it back, unharmed and even better – engaged. With a small smile, Varrick brushed away her tears from her face. "Zhu Li, do you really think I would have let you die out there? I never go anywhere without you."  
"Oh Varrick, you talk like I'm still your assistant." Zhu Li sniffled.  
He sighed. It was truly not fair how he had treated her all the way along. He knew this by now. And he would make sure to worship and grand her every wish from now on, just as she did for him. No more professionalism. No more serving anybody. His hands rested on the sides of her face, thumbs brushing over her few, tiny, adorable freckles around her nose, wiping away her tears. "What I mean is – I need you. I need you in my life. Not for your assistance. Not for your job. But for you. I love you more than my own life; and I would have made sure nothing would harm you. No matter if it's a spirit, a revolution or a gigantic colossus."  
Zhu Li sobbed silently at his words. This was the nicest, most wonderful thing she had ever heard from someone like him. From someone she loved just as much as he loved her.  
Zhu Li swallowed her sobbing down, tears still rolled down her cheeks. Varrick gently rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful, grey eyes. He didn't care she had close to no colors in them, he saw their future in her eyes. Their future in where they were married, were parents to wonderful children, living in a small house somewhere far away from town, just the two of them and their little family. That's all he wished for.  
"But – what if I tell you I'm not the same anymore, Varrick? I'm not your assistant anymore. Or the girl you knew. I think…I think it would be hard for someone so great and amazing like you to love someone like me anymore…"  
"Maybe…" he licked it bottom lip.  
"But I don't care."

Their lips met halfway. It was not the kiss they shared as he proposed. It was even better. Zhu Li rested her hands on his nape, scratching gently over his short hair, his own held her face close to his. His lips were warm and soft and everything inside her shivered and went warm and fuzzy and her heart pounded so loudly it was hard to hear the content hum he gave from her nails running over his neck. She could feel his lips parting slightly, running his tongue over her bottomlip. Zhu Li nearly shrieked at the sudden encounter, but just moments later, she joined his with her own, opening for him and their mouths fused to deeper, passionate kisses. When the lack of air grew unbearable, Zhu Li gently pulled away, breathing heavily and staring back into his blue eyes she fell in love with the first time he saw him. She could literally feel the furious blush on her cheeks as she looked back at him and it felt embarrassing first. But Varrick simply chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss her temple gently.  
"Please, Zhu Li…stop crying." He brushed the last tears escaping her eyes for her. "Or I'll start crying too."  
"I-I'm sorry…" she hiccupped, laughing in between, but eventually, Zhu Li calmed down, her cheeks rosy and her eyes clear and happy again. She probably looked horrible right now, she already felt bad for exposing her emotions so blankly to him. But even when she knew he's never been good with comforting people or speaking about feelings, he had helped her more than anything right now.  
"Let's make some tea, shall we?"  
"Good idea…" Zhu Li smiled. "I'll get the –"  
"No." Varrick interrupted her with his hand raised. "I'll make it. You go and sit down, hm?"  
He patted the spot on the couch he usually sat on. She never dared to sit next to him on the same sofa, being nothing but his assistant. But things would change from now on. And that made her happy.  
"Okay…" she nodded with a wide smile which he responded with his own. Gosh, he was so handsome when he looked at her like this, she thought, and started blushing again.  
Varrick turned to head to the kitchen.  
"I love you…" he mumbled under his breath, not expecting her to hear.  
"I love you too, Varrick." he suddenly heard her saying, loud and clear and a hint of adoration in her voice. This woman really a was wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaand _CUT_!"  
Bolin let out an audible '_ooff_ '-sound and set Ginger back onto the floor. She was strangely heavy for her dainty figure.  
"Man, we are really a great team, don't you think?" he smirked at the lady with the red hair who simply grimaced at him. "What do you mean with 'we'?" she replied, turned around and walked off the set. The earth bender sighed. He had learned it was nearly impossible to approach her, but at least in the imaginary world of Nuktuk she had taste for such a great, big man like him.  
Just as he was about to go into break as well, he watched Varrick suddenly storming inside the set, shaking some people's hands with a happy smile on his face. Bolin was surprised. He hadn't seen him that happy ever before.  
"Bolin, my man." He quickly climbed over rocks and some boards, making sure his coat wouldn't touch the snow, until he met the young earth bender.  
"Varrick, man, you're looking good."  
"Of course I do, kid! Today everybody should know!"  
"Know what?"

Varrick proudly smirked and raised his arm, showing the green ring on his right hand. Bolin's eyes widened. "Whaaaaat?! Is this a wedding ring?" he stared back at the man with the moustache. "Yep, made from a spirit vine."  
"Oh man, that's awesome! I would have never thought you would ever get married!"  
"What'cha mean with that, kid?" Varrick smile changed into a pout with a skeptical, if not upset raise of his eyebrow. "Ain't I good looking enough to find a woman?"  
"Wow, uh, no I mean – that's cool. So, who is the lucky girl?"  
Varricks good mood returned instantly and he looked over his shoulder.  
"Zhu Li, do the thing!"  
And Zhu Li did. She carefully joined the two men, her hands folded over each other and a small smile on her face. "Wha—Zhu Li?" Boling stared between the businessman and his assistant. "You and her, and you and…?!" Zhu Li nodded raising her hand to show him the matching ring."Oh spirits you guys have done the thing!" Bolin jumped on the spot. "I'm so happy for you guys, I could hug you."  
"No hugs, my boy." Varrick kept the young man at bay. "We don't want to ruin my coat with your, uh, thing running from your forehead and under your arms."  
"Oh!" Bolin wiped his face clear from sweat."And when do you guys plan to marry? This week? Or next one?"

"Oh, heh, easy there, kiddo." Varrick grinned awkwardly. "We first have to settle a few things. For example we need to finish the mover, hm? And get Republic city back into business. Also, my ship has suffered damage because of you and your little avatar friend."  
Bolin grinned awkwardly, before the break was over and they were brought back to set.  
"Come on, Zhu Li, let's watch how it goes." Varrick gently took her hand and pulled her along.  
"Are you sure we should stay here? They could get distracted by us."  
"Don't worry, they won't." he winked at her. "They rather get distracted by your beauty than by us sitting here."  
Zhu Li blushed but nodded and sat next to him on a free chair. He was so sweet and nice to her – it was making her feel way better about herself.  
The mover was strangely boring. At least for her. Nuktuk simply jumped over a few rocks, spoke to Naga and Pabu and beat some people with fake-waterbending skills and on short breaks, Bolin waved up to them with a huge grin on his face.  
"You know, that kid actually helped me very much." He mumbled towards his fiancée.  
"Hmm…what?"  
"He for example helped me chasing after Kuvira. Or find a great story for a new mover. And uhm…" he looked down at his finger.  
"He actually animated me to go and ask you."  
"Ask what?"  
"If you want to marry me."  
Zhu Li blinked at him in confusion before looking back at Bolin. He was busy rescuing the gorgeous ginger who had fainted due to an iceblock nearly crushing her. She felt his hand reaching for hers.  
"While we were on that boat back to republic city, I told him about you and me. He said that it could happen that we are not going to survive this era, so, this made me think a lot. A life in which I haven't told you about my feelings – a life without you – would have not been we set that once I meet you again I would tell you that I love you. But, well, you know what happened. I disappointed you, you told me to treat you equally and yadda yadda yadda – and then I went to find a ring for you. t was pretty hard trying to explain a firenation merchant that I needed jewelry from the earth kingdom, but you know who eventually helped me out? King Wu. He was literally throwing away the last jewelry of the earth kingdom that was not stolen and among there I found the rings for us. And...well... now they are at the right place, hm? " His ring-finger gently hooked with hers.

Zhu Li's heart fluttered at the thought of him running across the entire city to find a ring form her…  
She knew it probably was slightly inappropriate for this moment, but Zhu Li leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…"  
Varrick looked back at her and blinked; before he himself dipped down to kiss her on her lips.  
"Aaaaand _CUT_!"  
Suddenly, the hall was flooded with light again and Zhu Li and Varrick pulled back so quickly, they nearly fell out of their chairs. Zhu Li stared away from him, while he desperately looked for distraction.  
"Aah, Bolin, kiddo, great work, I'm impressed!"  
He quickly got up his chair and walked towards the set, shaking his hand. "I'm sure this is the best episode we made so far."

Zhu Li watched him praising each actor personally, even the pets. She should feel offended by the way he had stormed off, but she didn't. She knew he acted this way when everything became too much for him...She was just about to get up and follow him to speak to Bolin himself – also maybe to thank him about pushing things along for the two of them – before she noticed how Varrick embraced Ginger.

He did the same thing he did to her just the other day. His arms wrapped around the beauty's shoulders, kissed her cheek, mumbled sweet words towards her. Heat seeped up into Zhu Li's cheeks. Biting her lip, her eyebrows furrowed and she sat up to storm towards her fiancé, grab his sleeve and roughly explained: "We still have some things to do, excuse us."  
Varrick was flabbergasted, but had no chance but to follow her outside the studios. She was, after all, a bit stronger than him.  
Outside, she didn't even turn around to look at him.  
"Zhu Li, what's wrong?!" he corrected his suit again she had messed up while dragging him outside. "What's gotten into you?"  
"What was it that you told Ginger there?" she hissed back. "I just told her that she did some good job, that's all."  
"And why did you _KISS_ her?!"  
Varrick breathed in to start, but the way she turned and looked at her made him shut his mouth again.  
"Zhu li, I'm – I'm sorry but you should know by now I always treat women like this."  
"So I'm just another woman for you, hm?" she sighed, arms wrapping around her body.  
"Zhu Li, no – you're my fiancée. You're the one that I love more than anything. Forgive me. I should not have done this in front of you…"  
"You shouldn't have done this at all." She retorted. Varrick bit his lower lip with regret in his eyes. His hand gently reached for hers, and luckily she accepted the touch. He leaned her hand against his lips and kissed her knuckles.  
"I'm sorry."  
Zhu Li sighed, watched as he kept placing kisses on her handback.  
"It's alright, Varrick. But next time I find out you're doing this with Ginger again, you won't get away with this."  
"Heh – don't worry Zhu Li – she doesn't like me anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you considering sponsoring the rebuilding of Miss Sato's company?" Zhu Li asked, sipping on her tea.  
"I certainly do! After all, she and me … we have to be friends. She can't live without my financial support and I need hundreds of killer robots to protect the spirit portal, letting the people pay for their security of the city! I can call these…taxes!"  
Zhu Li smiled at him. He truly was a genius, even if his ideas never really intended to be for anybody's but his own good. Anyway, this was an idea she could agree with, even if it was about the money. The president of Republic city himself had ordered Varrick to find a solution to keep the city unharmed from other attacks. Not that anyone would dare to come back, not while the avatar was residing here. However, a single girl couldn't keep each corner and side of an entire borough safe and sound.  
And Beifong may be strong – but nothing compared to a flying killer machine or a gigantic metal-man that fires spirit vine rays.

Ever since Kuvira opened the third portal to the spirit world, people with two different intention had visited it – some of them were allowed to travel through it, to spend their vacation in it. And some have come to try and kidnap spirit creatures, plants and rocks to sell them back in the physical world. She couldn't imagine this would be possible, but apparently there were already a few people caught who tried so. To prevent such intentions, Varrick saw his chance and took it without thinking twice.  
How much money, she thought, did he try to earn with this? Would the people of republic city be willing to pay him for security?  
Hopefully. She had stopped questioning him about how much more money he wanted to have. He already bought half republic city and had deals all over the entire country. He was the richest man on earth. But it never was enough. For a while, she had witnessed how money had destroyed his spirit, made him obsessed with it. But what doesn't kill him makes him stronger. It only made his wit sharper and his ideas better.

"I will call Miss Sato tomorrow. Maybe she will be willing to make a deal with me once more."  
"I'm sure she will, Sir…"  
Varrick blinked at his fiancée.  
"Zhu Li, I told you – call me Varrick."  
"Oh – yes, I'm sorry."  
He reached for her hand and held it tenderly in his own. They barely exchanged any affectionate gestures. Holding each others hands was, so far, most of their activities. On silent days, they would sit next to each other, drink their tea, holding hands, while they were reading and scribbling, or while they played mahjong and Pai Sho. It had been only a few days since they had come back home, and it felt like she belonged here for the rest of her life. She gently gave his hand a squeeze and stared at him with tender eyes. He was so sweet and tender and gentle with her, it was almost scary to see him act like this towards her. But she loved it anyway. Varrick stretched his arms into the air and let his neck crack, loosening the tension in his shoulders.  
"Well, Zhu Li…it's late already. She should get some sleep."  
Zhu Li nodded. Looking at the time herself, she figured it was way past twelve and they had a lot to do in the morning, as always. They placed their items down onto the table, stood up and walked, hand in hand, down the hall, back to their bedrooms. It was a great feeling, holding his hand like this, without feeling scared or uncomfortable, quite the contrary – his touch made her feel warm and cozy and secure. She gently leaned her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Exhausted?" he asked and she nodded.  
Before they could reach his bedroom, Zhu Li let go of his hand and turned towards the door next to her.  
"So…goodnight then, Varrick…" she smiled at him. He blinked at her first, but then he smiled back at her. Wait – why did he looks so disappointed…?  
"Goodnight Zhu Li…"

They kept staring at each other for a few more seconds, before Zhu Li opened the door to walk inside her room. It was cold and neat as always, not a single spiderweb or inch of dust on her floor.  
She was a master of cleaning. Fast and efficient – it was necessary in such a big house after all.  
"Zhu Li…?" she suddenly heard Varrick speaking behind her.  
"Yes?" she turned around to face him.  
"I—was thinking…" he started.  
"You're always thinking, Sir." She replied.  
"I don't mean this, Zhu Li, I mean I was thinking and … now that we are engaged … maybe you don't have to sleep alone in your room anymore."  
Zhu Li raised her eyebrow in question. What did he mean with this? Was he saying he wanted her to sleep in his …  
"Oh…" it slipped from her lips in a sound that made Varrick blush in shyness.  
" – I'm sorry Zhu Li, I-I shouldn't have asked –"  
"No, Varrick … I would … I would like to share a bedroom with you." She smiled at him, slight blush on her face.  
"R-really? I mean, uhm … that's great! I-I mean that's … "  
The way he had his hands behind his back while biting his lip was melting her heart. He could be so handsome and devilishly sly and brilliant, and  
then the next moment he was a blushing mess.

She gently approached him, her hands resting on his shoulders before she gently kissed his cheek.  
"I'll quickly get dressed." Zhu Li rushed past him and back into her room to shed her clothes and jump into her formal nightgown. She was honestly a little bit exited. They went from sleeping in separate rooms to holding hands, giving a few kisses each day to sleeping in the same room. And then again, something else seemed to unsettle her a bit. She was taught that falling for a man before marriage was the most ungraceful deed she could ever do. She remembered this, each time she heard Varrick having his fun with a lady next room. She could hear their whisper and laughter and sounds of pleasure and each time it gave her hell. With mixed feelings, she exited her room to find his own was open for her. Quietly, she sneaked inside to see Varrick changing into his own pajamas. The sight of his bare upper body definitely didn't go unnoticed by her. She had seen him naked a few times, but today it felt – different. Strange. Exciting and extremely intimidating. He noticed her standing in the doorway, and with a small smile, he turned towards her, reaching for her cheek.  
"Have I ever told you that you look wonderful without your glasses?"  
"…You haven't." she smiled at him.  
"You should keep them off all the time."  
"But I need them, Varrick." She chuckled softly. "Or else I wouldn't be able to see you."  
"Aw, we wouldn't want that, hm?" he gently put his arm around her and pulled her towards the bed. She rested on the empty side, lifting the blankets. They smelled like varricks perfume and the leather of his coat and zhu Li closed her eyes with a happy sigh. But the best was about to come. She felt the bed sink down a bit before a warm, cozy body rested next to hers, and the smell of cologne and salty ocean water bemused her senses.  
A masculine arm wrapped around her and she was pulled towards him. She gladly snuggled against his side, with her arms around his torso and her face snuggled against the crook of his shoulder.

This was nice, way better than spending the night alone in an empty bed. Varrick gently placed a few small kisses on her forehead.  
"I could get used to this…" he mumbled. "Certainly…" Zhu Li answered, her hand gently stroking over his shoulderblades. How lucky she must be to have such a great man at her lips gently moved down to her temple and her cheekbone, pampering her face with small, lazy kisses. "Heh…Varrick, I'm tired, let me sleep."  
"Mhh-hm." He simply responded, but stopped eventually, with his face resting against her neck.

"May I ask you something?"  
"Hm…?" Varrick mumbled.  
"I have seen all the women you met in your life by myself. And I know which of these knew you better as well, so – why me? I'm not like Ginger or Miss Sato."  
Varrick remembered the way Zhu Li obviously seemed intimidated by how he had treated his mover star. Maybe that made her insecure?  
He nuzzled his face into her hair and smelled the wonderful smell of tea and honey he loved so much about her, while his arm wrapped tighter around her. Zhu Li shivered slightly. "Well, it's easy. Because you have something they don't have."  
"For example?"  
"…Well, for example the ability to make the best tasting tea in the world…or being quick at writing. And I bet none of them know what I mean when I say the thing. You should have seen Bolin, he asked twice when I asked him for the thing."  
"I see…" Zhu Li answered, slightly disappointed by his points. Did he find her pretty at all? Or loved her for her personality?  
Varrick noticed the shift in her voice. He lifted up his head to kiss her jaw and cheek.  
"And also none of them is as smart and strong and brave as you. And none of them have that wonderful smile and beautiful laughter…"  
"My laughter sounds terrible."  
"Poppycock."  
Varrick's moustache tickled her as he kissed her eyelids and she chuckled slightly.  
"I would choose you over any women I ever met. For none of them ever stayed with me as long as you did, Zhu Li. None of them ever fought in a robot suit. Or saved me from death. And none of them ever deserved to have a ship named after them." Zhu Li chuckled and opened her eyes once again to look into his, her hands resting on to the sides of his face.  
"Forgive me for asking. I should have known." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Varrick dipped down to steal a kiss from her. One became two and soon, both were wrapping their arms around each other's bodys, Zhu Li's hand raking through his soft brown hair, lips sealed in a deep kiss. Before she knew what he was up to, they rolled over the bed, with her suddenly being on top of him. She released from his mouth and found himself straddling his lap, a deep blush on her cheeks as she could see his beautiful blue eyes admiring her and his hand reaching for her face.  
"Varrick…" she gulped. "I uhm…"

She gently climbed down and back on the bed.  
"Forgive me…"  
"For what?" he sat up to face her."I'm not ready for this yet."  
He understood instantly what she meant. Half disappointed, he nodded, but he wouldn't blame her. He couldn't remember she ever had done something like this before, after all, half her life she spent running after him.  
Varrick moved closer to her, resting his forehead against hers and entwining his fingers with hers.  
"It's okay. I can wait. You know I'm a very patient man, hm?"  
"Heh…" she chuckled, her hands gently holding his face.  
"I love you." She mumbled.  
"I love you too, Moonshine."


	4. Chapter 4

_Un-be-lie-va-ble !"_  
Varrick roared, pacing around the hall.  
"How could she?! We were having a deal, we were going to make history!"  
"I know, Varrick."  
"And then she simply sells the rest of the robotics behind my back, not mentioning anything, not even giving me a stint? Nothing?! _Unbelievable!_"  
"Unbelievable indeed." she responded, monotone and lackadaisically.  
Zhu Li watched her boyfriend ruffling his hair in anger while pushing her glasses back onto her nose to have a better sight at what happened that stirred him. Asami had taken the rest of the robots that were formerly in Kuviras force to fix them and allocate them to her closest business partner – which would have been Varrick. But apparently she had other plans with them just before they arrived – evidently there were no robots in the Future Industries stocks left.  
She had taken all of them. But to where, she wondered. There was no note left, no telegram, really nothing that would explain her change of mind. To Varrick's great despair. After all he had hoped and wished to get access for the troops to use them as the city guards – well actually mostly for his own good, the two of them had been up all night last day to take notes about this taxes system and how he could make a profit.

But what happened to them? They were big and not actually very inconspicuous in size and appearance. And from what she had learned, sitting in these machines and fighting Bataar Jr.'s forces, was that they were pretty loud as well...  
Maybe they were stolen by metal-benders? Or other benders? However, it was already strange that Miss Sato hasn't shown herself in quite a while already, neither had the avatar and their other firebender friend...

"That's it. We're doomed, Zhu Li. We're so doomed. This is how it ends..."  
Varrick had returned to her side, pale as a ghost, his mane of dark locks rubbed into a curly mess.  
"What will the president say if we tell him about this?! How will the city react?! We already confirmed their safety, we even payed them for the robots!"  
The notch of whiteness in his face rose up further once the sentence was spoken. "Oh my god, you know what happens!? They'll rebel against me. They will kick me out of town! They'll take away all me gains. Zhu Li, we gotta hide the money, now, now!" the business man hastily moved towards their vehicle.  
"Wait, Wait, Varrick – calm down." She closed up to place her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes, she knew it had a calming effect on him. "Don't worry, Varrick. It's going to be alright, okay? Look – first of all, I am sure there is a simple and logical clarification for this. Miss Sato wouldn't deny you them, not after you saved her company and defended the avatar, right?"- "R-Right."  
"Good. And second of all…" she let go of his shoulders to join her hands in his own, caressing the surface of his skin with her thumb, a small smile forming on her face for him that brightened up the situation for a moment.  
"If you should go down, I will too. You go nowhere without me, remember?"  
She winked at him. Varrick's face changed drastically.  
"Zhu Li – I don't want to end up as a broke man. After all, I promised you a glorious wedding and honeymoon and a little house on a lonely little hill in the mountains, just for the two of us…"  
He gave her hand a light squeeze. "And I will make it happen. I swear I will keep this promise."  
Zhu Li smiled wider at him and stole a small kiss from him before whispering.  
"I know you will. Now, let's go home and make some calming tea – then we'll try and contact Miss Sato."

A word and a blow, both of them returned home with Varrick hectically browsing through files and documents while phoning with some people Zhu Li never heard of before, while she brewed calming peppermint tea, his favorite one, with a hint of ginger in it. She barely listened to his angry debating and cussing in between, she only knew it wasn't apparently going too well. Once she had filled the hot beverage into their cups, she headed back to the open fire place, with varrick sitting on the couch, face buried in his hands.

"And…?" she asked, carefully, placing the teaset on the table.  
"Nothing! Nobody's seen them, heard them, anything. And I can't reach Asami for spirits sake. Ugh, Zhu Li, why is this happening?!"  
She gave a light shrug, not visible to him.  
"I can't answer that."  
"What am I going to do now? I can't build them on my own, I don't have the plans, the supplies …"  
"Varrick…"  
"I'm doomed…this is a disaster, chaos…of course it was too good of a dream to be reality – the wealth, the fame…I'm going to die alone somewhere under a bridge, between rats and spirit vines and die in the coldness of winter…"  
"Varrick…" Zhu Li sat next to him and pulled him close to her. "None of this is going to happen. You're a genius, you could easily build any kind of robot, some that are ten times bigger, stronger and better than Miss Sato's."  
Varrick didn't look at her but she knew he was listening.  
"And you're not alone. You still have me…And I am not going to let you end up in such miserable conditions. Now, drink your tea, before it gets cold."

She let go of him to give him some space, as he picked up his cup to empty it in one go. Wordlessly, she refilled.  
"I gotta think of something…anything. Zhu Li, you gotta help me."  
"Of course, Varrick."  
"We gotta call Kuma, he's got the iron supplies for him. Or, no – better! We'll take platinum!"  
"Alright."  
Both of them sipped on their tea, growing silent and absorbed in thoughts, Varrick in his own about how much he was going to pay for two thousand pounds of platinum, while Zhu Li wondered if she should try to calm him down further.  
Her eyes were fixed on his face. He was grimacing, crunching his face in thoughts eyes narrowed, brows knitted together, biting on his lower lip. His moustache wiggled with every move of his lips.  
Even if the times were not buoyant, she smiled nevertheless. He was one of a kind, and not only that – he was _her_ one of a kind. Carefully moving closer to him, she lifted her hand to dive her fingers into his soft curls. They were smooth and thick and usually perfectly styled. No way would she have been allowed to even look at them in fear she could destroy their order, but now that he had messed them up on his own already, she was tempted too. Zhu Li always admired the beauty of the southern tribes. They were rough and free and their spirits were shaped by the coldness and wild. Ad no matter how hard he tried to cover those genes up with fanciness, posh and fastidious immaculateness, he was and always be one of their kind. She strode her hand over his scalp and taking a handful of his firm brown tufts, letting their softness run past her fingers to gently grab a new spot on his head. Varrick had stopped nibbling on his tea to savor the feeling of her touch – not a single woman was allowed to touch his hair. Not those who were friends and which were 'closer' friends, no, it was forbidden to ruin them even in the heat of the moments. No one but her.  
With a deep sigh and a satisfied purr, his head leaned against her palm.  
"Mhh, this feels great…" he mumbled.  
"I know…" Zhu Li responded, but mostly referring to the nice moment and the feeling of his mane in her hand.  
"I'll fix them. Hold on…"

She stopped her hands for a moment to bring his fringe back in place. Her fingers combed through the rest to smooth them down, moving them down and up and down again until she was sure they would stay in place for the rest of the day.  
He seemed to love the attention and tender loving care she provided him, soft sighs escaped his chest a few times, eyes closed and a smile on his lips that represented pure relaxation and happiness. Wordlessly, her fingers left his head to move to the moustache. It was still in order and didn't need to be adjusted, but the temptation was too big to deny. Softly taking the peak of them between her index finger and her thumb, she gently ran the small hair straight and in place to the pointy tip.  
"What are you doing there…?" he suddenly chuckled softly and Zhu Li pulled her hand back.  
"Sorry…I was just thinking that …you need to trim them soon."  
"Is that so…?" Varrick smirked at her. "Maybe I should cut them off completely."  
"No!" Zhu Li shook her head, but continued in a softer voice. "I mean – no, it looks good on you."  
"You like men with moustaches, yes?" his smirk widened as he moved closer, their nose tips gently touching each other's.  
"Maybe?" she responded plainly, but her smile was evidently nevertheless.  
Before she knew what he was up to, his hand had found his place on her lower back, running over her spine and down to her hips again. Zhu Li gasped, but relaxed again once she knew it was his hand.  
"No maybe…I know exactly what you like."  
"You do…?" she asked gently, while Varrick kept scratching the spot between her backbone and her shoulderblades she loved the most.  
"You like this for example, am I right?"

She did. But she didn't let her monochrome posture change from this.  
"Maybe…" she winked. "But I know, for a fact, everything that you like as well."  
"You do…?"  
Both smirked at each other as Zhu Li's hands once again dove into his mane of thick brown hair, slightly tugging on them. They spend several minutes staring into each other's eyes and hands roaming each other's favorite spots.  
"Feeling better…?" she asked softly.  
"I do." He nodded. "Much, much better."  
But his smile faded just seconds later. "Zhu Li – if it does end the way I presume…then I don't want to pull you into this. You deserve so much better than…me."  
Blue eyes fell down to the spot between them. Zhu Li gulped, but kept listening.  
"You deserve someone who cherishes you and treats you like a queen and buys you the most valuable things in this world…and I couldn't do this."  
"Varrick…" She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes again. "Maybe I do. Maybe I deserve all of this – wealth, love, appreciation. But it doesn't matter whether I ever receive it or not. Because all I want is you."  
He studied her face with deep regret sparkling in the two bluest pools she ever encountered.  
"And I could never buy someone like you with money…"  
"Zhu Li, I –"  
"Varrick…" she interrupted him with her index finger rested on his lips. "We will find a way. We will do the thing, okay?"  
"Yes...we'll do the thing."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, Zhu Li, here is the plan." Varrick leaned further towards her in his armchair. "President Raiko knows about our escape from prison, and so does the rest of republic city. Not only that, they certainly have found out about our cooperation with Kuvira. The only thing we can do, without losing our most valuable business partner, is working together! We say the truth about being kidnapped and forced, but no way we are going to say anything about previous experiments with the spirit vines."  
"As you say." Zhu Li scribbled down the notes.  
"And about the revolution, we say it's the Avatar who manipulated us into thinking we need to get our country and rights back."  
"But Varrick." Zhu Li looked back at him, slightly skeptical. "Don't you think putting the blame on Korra would be a bit devious? After all, she saved republic city."  
"Hmm, you're right. Cross that out."  
Zhu Li did. "Then we simply tell them one of her friends brainwashed us. Like this kid, uh, you know, the mover star."  
"Bolin?" Zhu Li gasped. "Varrick, Bolin is your _friend_!"  
"Yeah, right, I still could use him for some mover projects…"  
Zhu Li sighed exhausted. It would still take a while until he would understand what friendship should mean to him. Other people in general. She still remembered the old Varrick, never caring about others, and only himself, he saw people as machines that would spit out money for him, or treat him especially nice if he paid them enough.

She had witnessed it often enough. And with the ring around her finger, hope grew that he had changed in this matter. Hopefully just a bit.  
"I think we're done so far. Zhu Li – thank you for taking notes." He smiled at her and brushed his hand over her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his touch with a happy sigh. It felt so great to hear him thanking her once in a while, and of course his touch could cure any bruise and wound in her soul.  
"Alright, Zhu Li, we just got a few more hours, so – do the thing!"  
The Thing! Meeting – a few hours left – getting ready – dressing! She looked at him and figured he was already done to leave, and she wasn't.  
"Please…?" Varrick added before she could say anything. A small smile spread on her face. At least he had learned that she was not his servant anymore, but his partner. And he had started to say please and thank you.  
"Of course." Zhu Li answered with a warm smile at her fiancé, before she vanished in her room to get dressed.  
It was hard to find a dress that wasn't bought for the use of her former job. Everything was so neat and sophisticated. Nothing that would match his style. She never thought about buying a dress or anything different from her daily routine as his assistant.  
Gulping, she kept searching in her wardrobe. Until she found something deep hidden in the back of her closet. The dress her mother wore when she met her father. It was long and in beautiful green colors, the emblem of the former earth kingdom hung on the robe wrapped around the waist. Small diamonds sparkled around the sleeves when she turned it around. She must have looked beautiful in this. No wonder it was love at first sight. After a few more moments of admiring, she carefully removed the emblem, shed her jacket and skirt and shirt beneath and slipped inside the dress. It fit like a glove. And even Zhu Li was surprised how good it embraced her body. Maybe she was not entirely made to be a simple assistant?  
Varrick already stood at the door, keeping a careful watch at the clock. He was confused about how long she took this time – usually she was done before he was. The meeting they were about to attend was between him and the president of DelCO cooperation, the company that supplied him with iron and construction material. He literally buried this guy in money. No wonder, the last few weeks he and Asami had done nothing but build robots and hummingbirds, and constructing fiberglass cases for five hundred test samples of spirit vines. However, since he found out about the experiments in Kuviras observation, almost all his deals around the earth kingdom became invalid. Which would cause his ruin, forever, after he already planned so many things. Sponsoring A gigantic statue of Nuktuk before the arena. Rolling a mover about the Story of the avatar.  
The wedding…

"I'm sorry about the delay, Varrick, I was –"  
Varrick wheeled around to look back at Zhu Li standing in the doorframe of her room. She wore a beautiful green dress, her hair loose, just like she had when they were about to take off with the humming bird. She was breathtaking beautiful.  
"Oh…W-wow…" he stammered, his mind spinning. "Zhu Li, you look…you look gorgeous."  
Zhu Li blushed slightly, but before she could thank him, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Now let's go and get our robots back before we all end up broke and homeless on the street!"

Once arrived in republic city, both were faced with the damage Kuvira had done. Not a single building was still in one piece. The spirit vine power had destroyed even the highest, securest buildings with such a force – like a hot knife cutting through butter. Green tendrils spread over the ruins of former homes, hotels, restaurants and the streets. The only thing that was left was the open spirit portal. Lackadaisically, Zhu Li sat at the window of their car, staring outside the window, down at the streets that were full of people rebuilding the city. Earth and waterbender, working together, even some of the airbender students helped along. Varrick seemed not to be interested in the chaos that was living beneath them – he was busy cracking jokes to ease up the atmosphere around them, which barely seemed to work. President Kuma was not a man of fun, she had figured that long before her fiancé had.  
She wondered if anybody died down there…  
Her family came from down there, the middle-class that lived among these people. Varrick himself lived as nothing but the son of a seal hunter, but rose up to be the one to finance them. Maybe he had forgotten that also he had his roots in the lowest class that did not dare to flee the city in time.  
"Zhu Li!"  
Zhu Li cringed and looked at Varrick.  
"Yes?"  
Varrick held his palm open into her direction, without looking at her.  
"Hand me the thing, please?"  
The thing – hand open – commanding something – the plans!  
She still wondered about the way his voice was suddenly so firm and rough, but nevertheless, she pulled out the contracts and instructions of how to build Varrick's mega robots from his bag and handed them to him. He didn't even say thank you. She would simply swallow it down, he probably was highly concentrated and forgot the formalities. No way would he go back to old patterns! But she was wrong.

They arrived at the main building and were brought to a gigantic hall were they all sat down on the long couches. All, but Zhu Li.  
"Oh … forgive me, Miss Moon, we must have forgotten a seat for you."  
"That's alright, she can stand, she is trained insuch, right Zhu Li?"  
Varrick had his legs crossed over each other, looking over his shoulder back at her. His charming smile may make a woman's knees wobbly, but she just gulped down the stone that dropped in the pit of her stomach and nodded. And while her fiancé was doing his business talk, Zhu Li felt worse and worse each minute standing next to him. Before the ring, before his proposal, before his "I love you", she wouldn't mind, she was a simple assistant, and he was her employer. But now they were almost married, a team, partners – and he made her look like nothing but his servant once more.  
She had her hands clutched together, her eyes down on the ground. She still fought against the lump in her throat and the anger that boiled inside her. She wanted to just walk away. She wanted to go home and lock herself in her room. Her fingers brushed the cold material of the ring…what if she didn't even matter to him at all? What if this was just some move so he would make sure she would stay with him even when they were not employer and assistant anymore?

"Zhu Li…"  
Zhu Li looked up at Varrick with furrowed eyebrows.  
"What?"  
"The thing."  
The thing – she didn't listen to his previous words. What did he want from her?  
"What thing?"  
"The thing, for god's sake!" he threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you, I never have to explain you what thing!"  
With fingers trembling in anger, Zhu Li grabbed her bag and dropped it next to him before crossing her arms.  
"There, get it yourself."  
Varrick stared at her in confusion. He could not remember he had ever seen her in this mood before. "Actually…" Kuma raised an eyebrow at the furious lady. "We were asking you if you would be so nice and bring us some tea while you're standing, Miss Moon."  
"No need to get iffy, Zhu Li." Varrick shot her an angry glance  
"No! I'm not your servant! None of yours!" she answered in a loud voice, before she rushed off. She needed fresh air. And a place to bury this goddamn ring. She had enough.  
Outside, she angrily commanded the chauffeur to bring her back to Varrick's estate, this instant. Upon the young man's question where Sir Varrick was, she simply huffed and explained he would come back eventually.  
Varrick was left with paleness in his face in a big silent room. A weird pain like feeling spread in his chest. Oh dear - did he do something wrong?  
"What a very unprofessional behavior." The businessman mumbled from across the table. "Sir Varrick, you should really consider having a new assistant in future, one that actually listens to what men say – I can recommend the daughter of my -"  
"No!" Varrick stared back at him with narrowed eyes. "She's not my assistant – she's my future wife! And she has the best behavior across the entire earth kingdom, Water tribes, Firenation and what not else! She follows me everywhere and reads every wish from my eyes, she's strong and brave, she makes the best tea in the entire world, and no way I would ever exchange her for anybody or anything!"  
Varrick jumped off his seat. "President Kuma, either you are reconsidering my offer or I will make sure the deal is off and you will never see any iron supplies rolling into your hands again."  
"Varrick, _I am_ the one giving you supplies!"  
"-Yeah, well, you know what I am talking about!"  
And with that, he was off and gone.

When Varrick arrived home, it was uncomfortably silent. Granted, it was big and had many rooms and usually it never really was filled with sounds. But right now, it felt like it greeted him with pain. With care, he closed the door behind him, walking up and down the entrance hall, trying to figure out if she was downstairs or in the upper floors. She probably was in her room…  
Slowly, he approached the floor where she had her bedroom next to his own.  
"Zhu Li?" he gently knocked on the door. "Zhu Li, are you in there?"  
No answer. He sighed, but he wouldn't give up.  
"Zhu Li, please. I know you're in there."  
She stoically kept silent.  
"Please open the door, I want to talk to you…please."  
And suddenly, his wish was granted. The door opened and Zhu Li stuck her face out, so close their nose tips almost touched.  
"You wanna talk? Great, let's talk then!"  
She closed the door behind her, her arms crossed. She had changed back into her normal everyday attire and nothing of the magic that surrounded her in her beautiful dress was left. With a small gulp, he looked down at the floor between the both of them before looking back into her face, she was still apparently waiting for him to start. "Zhu Li, I can understand you're mad." - "Yeah, great, because how would you be able to not understand." She hissed back in his face like a slithering snake spitting its poison. Varrick backed away a few steps and began talking again

"I think you did look pretty..."  
"... Wha - wait, what?"  
"I mean - if it's because I didn't say any further praises for your outfit, then I'm sorry, i am not good with -"  
"Varrick, no! It's not because of that!"  
"Oh - well, then because of the bad mother-in-law jokes?"  
"No!" - "Oh good, because I thought they were magnificent." Varrick chuckled, but hushed once his fiancee was narrowing her eyes at him until they were but two thin lines glaring through dark grey circles at him. "You have no idea why I'm mad, do you?" Varrick shook his head. And Zhu Li rolled her eyes with a distinct groan.  
"I told you, I told you clearly I am _NOT_ your assistant anymore! No more 'do the thing' as a command! No more treating me like your personal butler! And yet what did you do? You didn't even talk to me, all you did was ordering me around without a single thank you or please, like you did it the last few days!"  
"Oh ..." Varrick now understood. "Zhu Li, you know I'm still learning. It could happen i occasionally slip out a word of command - you know that I'm trying to change, rght?"  
She paused to catch air. "For once in my entire life, I thought you actually _have_ changed. I thought that I mean anything to you. But now it just feels like you tried to marry me so I could be around you forever and exploit me for the rest of your life."  
"Zhu Li, that's not true-"  
"Then why did you act like it is?" she asked him with bitterness in her voice. She felt like she was about to cry again, but all she did was wrapping her arms around herself like she was protecting herself, looking away from him.  
"I can't live with someone who never will understand how to cherish another person."  
"But I do cherish you! I cherish to have you at my side, okay? I know, i have not been the nicest person to you the last few years, but -"  
"No, you certainly weren't" she shook her head.  
"Please, Zhu Li, let me make up for this!" Varrick had his hands folded within his plea.  
She shook her head. "I think I know something better..."  
She slowly slipped the ring away from her finger. It felt so untrue and embarrassing to wear it any longer.  
Varrick of course noticed this and she could feel how his breath seemed to hitch in his voice and his eyes widened.  
"If you think you're ready to learn how to respect me and treat me like an equal, you may come back with this –" She held the ring towards him.

"Bu-But…" Varrick stammered. She could almost see how his heart seemed to shatter into pieces the moment he saw her taking it off of her hand.  
It hurt to see him like this. But she kept the cold-hearted glance on her face.  
"But …Zhu Li … please, y-you know I can do better, Please … Zhu Li, I love you. I love you so much, please don't doubt this…"  
"I'm not." She shook her head. "But I know you probably need time to figure this out by your own first."  
She placed the ring in his hand and closed it for him, then she turned around to go back into her room, away from him. Away from that look on his face.  
Once the door closed, Varrick was left in silence alone again, holding the ring in his hand. He was so ashamed. Ashamed of himself. Ashamed to know what kind of man he had become that didn't know how to treat the one he loved the most.  
"Zhu Li..." he whispered against the door. "I'm sorry ... so sorry. You probably are right - you deserve someone better than me."  
With a last gulp, Varrick turned away and left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zhu Li? Could you help me for a second?"  
Zhu Li stirred beneath the blanket. Ugh, great, she was just about to fall asleep. It was two in the morning, what in heaven's name was he doing all the time? He didn't come to bed when she called him, nor did he even tell her what kept him up all night long. He simply explained her that he was working. Working … sure! Nobody, not even Varrick, would be able to work past midnight. Whatever it was – it could wait until tomorrow. So she turned around and tried to fall back asleep as she heard, about ten seconds later, his voice rising a bit louder: "Zhu Li, come on, I know you're awake."  
Well, he was right – she was awake. Thanks to him. With a sigh, Zhu Li scrambled out of the nice and cozy and warm bed that felt yet empty without him, straightened her night gown and quickly jumped through the corridors to meet him upstairs in his office. To her surprise, Varrick was hanging upside down from his pole, a plate of chili peppers next to him, his eyes closed, his head red and arms crossed to bear the uncomfortable position.  
"Varrick, isn't it a bit too late for brainstorming?"  
"Zhu Li, I need your help, quick!"

Zhu Li, tilted her head. Hm, really? Should she help him after he didn't help her? If this is his plan on getting her back, she was not interested. Eventually she approached him, kneeling down to get on his eyelevel. "And what would that be? Gotten any thought? Plans?" Varrick opened one eye and peeked back at her. "Oh, you figured out where Miss Sato's robots are?"  
"No, not yet …" he shook his head, which seemed to be painful. Sure, it was filled with blood after all.  
"No? Hm, but what else is it you called me for? It's two in the morning and I'm tired."  
Zhu Li yawned, which he observed with indignation. "Zhu Li, we're business people! Business people never sleep, never rest or make excuses, you should-"  
"Varrick, what do you want?" She interrupted him with a firm voice. Her fiancé hunched his shoulders in faint fear from her anger and pointed at his desk. "I need to rewrite the script. I didn't like it and now I am stuck."  
"So that's why you are brainstorming…?"  
She looked from his old, black typewriter back to him. He still remained upside down with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.  
"What else was I supposed to do, you know I always brainstorm when I'm running out of creativity."  
"And why do you need my help now?" Zhu Li got back up on her feet.  
"I need you to put some ideas in my head. I figured I can't do this on my own right now."  
She blinked in slight surprise. Does that mean he was actually involving her into script-writing? She never was part of this kind of business and even when Varrick often suggested her to play the main role in his upcoming movers, she politely declined. She wasn't a mover after all. She was not Bolin or Ginger. But nobody said she wouldn't be able to write a script with him.

"Well, then…" she sat down on the chair.  
"First of all, what is the story about."  
"I'm glad you ask." Varrick swung himself a few times to the right and left until he jumped off the pole with a double flip, landing on his feet.  
"It's about the love of two young hearts, a love so strong and manifested, so bright in the darkness and gloomy in the light that the faint mind of men shall not find words for the deepest fire burning in their hearts."  
Zhu Li quirked her eyebrow. Wow. She hadn't think of him as an romantic person, really. Being productive, that was his usual way of dealing with things. But then again, he was a brilliant mind with many corners and edges she had yet to discover of their potential hidden inside.  
"Okay, and what else."  
"Uh – that's it, I guess."  
"Wait, you tell me you're going to make a mover about two people in love and that's it? Where is the drama, the emotions, the climax of the story? And the happy or bad ending?"  
"Well…" Varrick shrugged slightly. "It does have a few very romantic scenes, you know?"  
Zhu Li blinked a few times, not saying a word but simply looking back at him. She always did that when she was looking for an explanation of the current situation.  
"Uh, anyway, Zhu Li – you have written a few times, haven't you?"  
"Yes." – "And you are reading a lot of books, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Good!" he grabbed a stack of paper and held it into her face. "Then you gotta help me writing the most realistic and pleasant scene of two young people having intercourse."  
"I make the, uh - wait … what?!" Zhu Li's face turned pale, paler than the walls behind her, staring at her fiancé like she was an alien. He didn't really request her to – no he didn't really mean that, would he?

"…Varrick, are you serious?" she asked him, not a hint of insecurity, more – bafflement.  
"Yes, I am." He responded, as serious as he could sound. "I have seen and read a few lines from those books you are reading occasionally, and with this knowledge of literariness, I came to the conclusion you would be the perfect judge of these things." Zhu Li's cheeks suddenly burned in embarrassment. He had actually read her books? She really didn't mean to buy them just for those few chapters with said content. She merely took what was offered. However, he seemed so calm about this and professional – he didn't even blush or gulp or anything that would hint on any abashment. He just gave her a hopeful smile, which she briefly returned. "Just tell me – why do you want me to correct it. You have had more experience with this in real life than…me." She bit her lower lip, looking away from him.  
"Uh -" Varrick suddenly started to gently scratch the surface of the wooden floor with his foot in humbleness. Right, she knew about this too. She knew about all things of his activities like she was there, right there, watching. She, of course, never was, but the walls were thin and he had her waiting in front of his room in case he needed anything. It was certain she had heard them. Every word they spoke. Every movement. Every sounds and every bit of his nights he spend with other women.  
"Y-You know I'm not good with writing down things, that's why I hired you after all."  
Zhu Li shrugged briefly, before she finally grabbed the stack of paper. A few minutes passed with Zhu li's expression staying stern as always, at some point raising her eyebrows.  
"Varrick, as much as I appreciate you wrote all of this down… I don't think they'll care about on which side she lies down…"

"We want this to sound realistic, right?" Varrick moved away from his desk and went back to Zhu Li to stand next to her.  
Her eyes wandered over the few lines he had written and he watched her closely. He wanted her to approve of what he had written – it was the first time he actually wrote something like this, and usually not about this certain kind of topic.  
He pulled down his eyebrows confusedly when he realized how her breathing became slightly more deeper and she kept biting her lower lip.  
After a few more minutes Zhu Li swallowed and put the paper on her lap. "Varrick, with all due to respect to your… fantasies and… writing skills. I don't think they will want to hear it that detailed. And I doubt that two virgins are capable of being so good at it."  
"They would at least try." Varrick bluntly commented. "You think it's too much?"  
"Well, I think the first time is a lot more… clumsy and… prematurely" She cleared her throat.  
"So you think _I_ wouldn't last half an hour?" It didn't sound angry or disappointed, it sounded sincere.  
Zhu Li quickly looked at him, looked back on the paper and laughed a little while her cheeks evidently blushed. "I don't think _I_ would last half an hour"

Varricks jaw dropped and he felt his mouth become watery. Confusedly he swallowed hard and grabbed the paper. "Okay, so what should we cross out?"  
"Maybe the part about… her… ripping the condom pack open with her teeth …" She felt like her face would combust in a second. But she kept her stare still as unmoved as possible "Oh… fine." Varrick crossed the sentence with a pen and made notes on the side."And to be honest, I cannot for the life of me figure out how she would apply it with her mouth." She gave him a skeptic side-glance. With what kind of women has he associating with usually? Varrick blushed and hoped she wouldn't ask where he had that idea from. Now that he had her reading what he was writing, he suddenly started to feel…weird. Like a sixteen year old teenager who was just seeing a women naked for the first time. It was strange, being quite the ladies' man for over ten years.

"Anything else?" He asked nervously.  
"Hm-" Zhu Li skimmed the text again quickly and then leaned over Varrick's shoulder, pointing at a line at the end. "Here. Correct that."  
Varrick stared at the sentence and swallowed. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am sure." Her voice changed into a whisper only a few inches away from his ear. "I don't know about you, but I am definitely not quiet when I'm culminating."  
"Boy, it's warm in here" Varrick chuckled awkwardly, waving some air into his face to try to cool his face down. She did the same, giving a crooked smile. Good thing they were through this. This was definitely something.  
"…and what exactly is happening after that scene?"  
"I haven't come this far yet, for…uhm…it never really happened to me." What did he mean with 'it never happened to him'? She obviously must have looked dumbfounded, for he cleared his throat and began to elucidate. "What I mean is – a relationship for me never lasted that long to … witness it. And now that we are having one – I mean… what I mean is…" he sighed, rubbed his neck, eyes darting anywhere but at her.

"I based the story on the two of us."  
"You – what?"  
"I know it sounds strange, but – today I had a dream. A dream, that I would make a mover that would touch the world. That would send shivers down people's spines and bring tears to their eyes. And when I woke up, the first thing that was going through my mind was – you. You, and me…and under which circumstances we used to live." After a while of awkward silence, he looked back at her with a faint smile. "I want to do this, I want to do the thing, Zhu Li – a story about two hearts finding each other when they never expected it…"  
He fumbled with the text in his hand. "I know…I know we have had really hard times, and I understand that you are mad, and you probably never want to take me back, but…even if this story is going to be a bad end story – I will make a mover out of it, and you are going to play the main role in it and the people will love it."  
The way her face grew soft made his heart skip a beat, filling his chest with warmth and love as they shared deep looks of pure affection. Zhu Li approached him to wrap her arms around her beloved Varrick, pressing her face into his chest. He gently enveloped her with his arms and sunk his face in her hair that smelled of the tea they had before going to bed. But there was also that certain scent that only she wore, the scent he could fall for each day and each second.  
"So…does this mean this I how you are picturing our honeymoon night?"  
Varrick stammered a few Uh's and Eh's before clearing his throat. "W-Well, I mean, this is how it should be, the first night with my wife. Right?"  
"Heh…right." She mumbled and snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"Zhu Li?" - "Yes, Varrick?" - "Can you ever forgive me?" The brunette assistant chuckled softly with her head rested gently against his chest. Forgive him. For all these years he ordered her around, never appreciated anything she did for him, years of labor and all the donkeywork - could she forgive this man? Could she marry him?  
She knew the second he propose to her that she did. It would be hard to leave the past behind, even for him she figured. But the way he was speaking to her now, cherished anything she did, the patience and tenderness he offered...and she knew he was not a very patient man usually. Or emotional.  
But he was a new man. A new kind of employer and friend - and husband.  
"Yes ... I forgive you." She felt his lips pressing against her temple and she felt herself melting in his arms. "Now let me do the thing again, okay?"  
"What thing?" Zhu Li asked, but Varrick already had gone down on one knew, still holding her hand. "Zhu Li Moon ... I love you, I love you so much it hurts. It hurt when we were parted. And it hurt when we were together again. It makes me happy and it destroys me. But simply knowing you are a part of my life is worth any pain. Will you do the thing, for the rest of our life's?"  
And he pulled out the ring she had given him back. Zhu Li gulped down the tears swelling in her eyes.  
"Yes ... yes, Varrick, I do."  
They smiled at each other for what seemed an eternity, before he slowly rose to grab her hand and put the ring back onto her finger.  
"There ... look much better now, doesn't it?"  
"It's back where it belongs..." she added, smiling at him, her small hands resting in his own.


End file.
